thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
How Killing an Monster Doesn't Work/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 215th episode of The Geo Team, How Killing an Monster Doesn't Work'' Act 1 (Shows the Greeny Channel warning screen) Announcer: Warning! The following episode is rated TV-14-DLSV and it contains horror sequences, frightening scenes, coarse language, and violence. Most of the scenes are inappropriate for under the age of 14. Viewer discretion is advised. (Fades to black) (Shows thunderstorm flashing, then the Geo Team zooms in quickly) (Tombstones appears then it zooms in quickly and sees rain zooming in quickly and Jack-o-Lantern and monsters appear to show them) Text: Created by THE WIZARD OF GEO G. Text: How Killing an Monster Doesn't Work Text: Supervising Writier THE ADAM KATZ KING Text: Written by RICH MOORE A.D. 2007 and THE SIXTH TAYLOR GRODIN Text: Storyboarded by WHO KILLED JAKE SHARRAT, ROBERT DARK WATER STAINTON, THE WIZARD OF GEO G. and THE TERRY WARD BEFORE CHRISTMAS Text: Directed by THE ADAM KATZ KING, THE SIXTH TAYLOR GRODIN, THE WIZARD OF GEO G. and THE TERRY WARD BEFORE CHRISTMAS (Fades to black) (The spotlight turns on) (Geo Guy appears walking on the black background to the center where the spotlight was) Geo Guy: Ahem! (looks at the camera) Hello viewers, welcome to our second Halloween episode of The Geo Team. My name is Geo Guy, the king of 123 Geo's World, and I am going to show you some segments of this episode. But, if the age was under 14, do not watch the rest of the episode, or else, your eyes will melt into the water. Enjoy the show! (Fades to black) Act 2: Jaws9909 (Fades to an ocean background) Text: Jaws9909 (Text fades out and pans to Homer in scuba diver form) Homer: What! You're getting on the shark tank! (Geo Guy in scuba diver form) Geo Guy: No way dude! (Bloo comes out as a sea creature) Bloo: What! You ugly damn in it. Now, Jan and Jason, Little Guy, and the rest of the team are in there. (Jan, Jason, Little Guy, Dave the Minion, The Once-ler, Margo Gru, Crash Bandicoot, Geo, Coraline Jones, Toon Link, Green Bob, and Eric Cartman in scuba diver forms) The Once-ler: Wait, there is no Lorax! Dave (speaking in Minionese): Whaaat tis ta sea?? Subtitled text: What is the sea? Dave (speaking in English): Green Bob was right here today in the ocean. Geo: Uh, no! Green Bob: The sharks are coming after me. (Shows Crash riding in the ocean) Crash Bandicoot: Do you know you don't have the 2005 Special Double Trouble Edition DVD of the Parent Trap. Or something else watch SpongeBob SquarePants for me. Little Guy: Wait! You see shark attacks in there. So I do not see Easter Bunny. For now, I don't have the 2004 DVD of the Disney version of Around the World in 80 Days. Why is for the memories about the G-rated 1979 movie called Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Eric Cartman: Blah blah blah! Toon Link: Do you hate Caillou? So now, I don't have the Wacky Pack comics for now. Now, try Dick Grayson. (Dick Grayon in a scuba diver suit comes out) Dick Grayson: WHAT? Narrator: If you reach 1,000 miles, you see the evil Gree Team. If you don't reach, watch SpongeBob SquarePants for everyone else. (The Gree Team appears) Gree Guy: I don't see Evil Woody. (Cuts to a shark attacking Memy9909 and screams loudly and Memy9909 dies by blood) Geo Guy: It's a shark attack! (Memy9909's hand falls down) (Memy9909's body transforms into a shark as Memy9909's soul went inside the shark's body) Jaws9909: (wakes up) Hello guys, i'm Jaws9909 the Shark! (evil laugh) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And i'm here to get the Geo Team out of the ocean! Geo Guy: We'll, Jaws9909 is evil. Geo Guy is now good. (Geo Guy got kicked out of the beach by Jaws9909) Jaws9909: (angry) And don't come back to my beach! (shouting) Ever! (The crowd got out of the beach except Jaws9909) Jaws9909: (looking at the camera) This beach is mine, folks. Now put the iris out to black. (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears to black) Act 3: The Attack of the Gigantic Alien Bug (Fades to a graveyard) (The "Attack of the" logo wipes in and stays for a split second) (The "Gigantic Alien Bug" logo appears and stays for 2 seconds) (Fades to a laboratory)